narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zaraikou/Archive I
Re: questions 1) 1 Kekkei per person 2) User:Ten Tailed Fox has the Hachibi (8 tails) so no, look on the Official Tailed Beasts page 3) Sharingan is for Uchiha, and they are limited on this site due to the Noob spamming of them 4) Rinningan is banned 5) No akatsuki 6) There is a site wide canon thou Naruto - Eigoukaiki --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :How did your character obtain the sharingan? Please place an adequate backstory onto this fact or it will be removed (the sharingan not the article)--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temporary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacre or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. # Each User may have up to ONE character with the Rasengan, and TWO with the Chidori. Rasenshuriken and variants/ripoffs are entirely forbidden, and all variants of Rasengan involving two or more elements require Admin approval. Chidori variants may only have one element. # Mokuton (wood release) is restricted to characters with a sensible background of how they acquired it. the Kekkei genkai was stated to have not been passed on by the Shodaime Hokage and as such his descendants do not have the kekkei genkai, and only canon characters that have it are Danzo (implantation) and Yamato (only survivor of Orochimaru's 60 ninja test), this rule is absolute, Ninja without a backstory will be governed by 3 admin and deletion may occur. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Picture Okay. But I can't right now, as I have to leave. I will later though. I didn't know they had the same pic. Who is your character? --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 16:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 16:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Itachi 24 your cool dude i was just wondering since i had that same pic on my page sorry if you felt i was acusing you of something bad ^_^ --Itachi 24 16:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC)Itachi 24 your alright dude i can still use it for my character im trying to put toghter everybody uses pic's other's have so its okay^_^ thanks well gotta go stupid school work to due >.< hey can you leave me that info box link page that you used for your character Shirou Uchiha can u tell me how to get that same info box like u did for Shirou Uchiha can u tell me how to do that okay thanks i was going to make my character ryken uchiha sometime soon. RP If you want me to RP with you, you'll have to create the character first. I can't RP without an actual character. --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 15:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the advice mate. wasnt aware of those rukes.Jet'ikaTalk 08:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Umm... I don't think I'll be changing it, sorry. Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸 ) 20:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) 7-tails Um, no only because we have enough Missing ninja as jinchuriki and your ninja is a missing ninja........sorry but no.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No, unless you character is in the NF canon, and you only have 1 character signed up,and hes failed to make an appearance yet, and the canon has started, idk why you want a bijuu so bad zaraikou, but my answer is no, ask another admin--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 18:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Touko Kanzaki I wanted to know if u wanted to collaborate with my character as i cant find a story to involve him in. i was wondering if you wanted to make a ninja team where Touko Kanzaki would be the sensei, hit me back.staticzZz 04:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Attack on the leaf Your move! 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 14:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) May I? May I take a position on the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist? - Fahuem gary 23:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank You :) -Fahuem gary 00:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Seven Shinobi Swordsman May I also take up a spot within the Seven Shinobi Swordsman?--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 14:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) KK, ty--The Fallen Emperor of Las Noches Talk to Me and look at my page 14:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Byakuya Hey i am creating a new character called Byakuya Uchiha who runs away from the village at avery young age. I plan to make him a missing nin who grew up and trained in Kirigakure. I will complete the article in a few days. Could i have a position as one of the seven swordmen saved for him? Please let me know asap as i will accordingly change my character's history.Jet'ikaTalk 14:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks. I will have the article up in 2 or 3 days max. Till then you can chewck this article out, Kenshin Uchiha, as it contains info about my character and kindly let me know what you think of the background story till now as Byakuya has the same history. Jet'ikaTalk 14:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika The article is up. Check it out here, Byakuya Uchiha. Is it all right?? I will expand it more over the next few days. What kind of powers if any are allowed for his sword? Also is a character allowed to have two Kekkei Genkai? Kenshin and Byakuya's father has the Ice Release. So can they have that also or is only one allowed?Jet'ikaTalk 13:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Done.Are the stats ok now?Jet'ikaTalk 14:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika I lowered the stats and fixed the gramatical errors. But could i let his age be 22? He is 6 years older than his brother who i want to be 16, the same age as the raikage. So Byakuya should be 22. What is the problem with him being 22? If its important then i can change it but could i please leave it as 22.Jet'ikaTalk 12:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks a lot man. And dont worry about any overpowering. I dont plan to made him over the board strong. Making the character too strong will make it less fun to use. Also when will posting on the Kirigakure and surroundings page? Will there be any overall theme for the seven swordsmen?Jet'ikaTalk 12:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika swordsman of the mist Sakana Ringo CHeCK HIM out staticzZz 01:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Jinchuuriki Could you let me know who i should ask to make one of my characters the jinchuuriki of the eight-tails as it is vacant?Jet'ikaTalk 14:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Seven Swordsman Can i join, im in the process of creating the character now.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Candidate: Seiryūō Regarding the swordsmen While I currently don't have a character available for the seven swordsmen, I was wondering if it would possible to create a character that was a member of the current swordsmen, but has died due to reasons that will be explained later my story of Nōsei. As such I had planned for Nōsei's mother to be this former member of the seven swordsmen and for him to be possibly noticed by the organization as a potential recruit when he gets older (barring the current member's interest in his skills). Also I was hoping that this planned character's sword was given to Nōsei after he finds out the full details of his past. In addition to the overhead information, I have yet to create a page for this character just in case it didn't live up to your expectations. If you are interested in such a side arc including the seven swordsmen, please inform me at your own convience and I will create the character's page promptly. Kazeyo 21:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't sweat it...not a problem at all. I was afraid the timeline would make a mother character too young...but decided to pitch the idea just in case. As for Nōsei's invovlment, perhaps he could be seen as a potential addition or apprentice come the chunin exams (If my story ever makes it there). Good luck on your work.Kazeyo 21:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much...that would be excellent. Kazeyo 22:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Swordsmen Can I make a character who was a "former" shinobi swordsmen? YaijunRinnegan 23:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Swordsmen 2 Can my character Makoto Masanori join the Seven Swordsman... and oh by the way....your character, Reiko Himegami..i read that she is the STRONGEST kunoichi in Kiri, but the Mizukage is a female.......that makes the mizukage the strongest.... Cuarta espada 04:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright I understand ya......I'll change somethings...and please check it out again....... Cuarta espada 08:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Combo move Hey i have expanded my swordsman up a bit. See if its allright. Also I have taken a line or two from your article Reiko Himegami about the fromation of the seven swordsmen. How they would protect and all. I hope its allright? Also I wanted to ask you if you would like to make a combo move for my swordsman Byakuya and Reiko. My swordsman has this ability to create chields with his blood but it uses his own blood and the blood loss weakens him. I saw that Reiko has a mid/ long range attack where she extends her blade using her storm ckakra. So i was thinking that if they had a combo where while fighting numerous enemies or a single very strong one Byakuya could protect them with his shield and Reiko could finish them off using her storm chakra. Or something along those lines. What do you think?Jet'ikaTalk 13:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Re Swordsman Um, whats the point of an appearance section if the character has a picture in the article? jw? and what do you mean an introduction? i gave him a background and im waiting on the start of the story to do the Synopsis as that section is for the canon events, and everythingelse im not quite sure what exactly your asking for me to do other than expand the abilities which i was gonna do anyway.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 14:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Swordsman Forgive me for being slow on the uptake, but what would the purpose of the introduction be? I have covered everything in already existing sections. Also, what exactly do you need me to do with abilities? 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 16:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't even know the pages had that i would have fixed it but, i didn't see what you had wrote. Again I didnt know that the articles had disscussion pages so to me it just seemed like you were ignoring me so, hook it up with one more chance and take a look, I followed what you said and take a look Sakana Ringo p.s Dont think everyone knows everthing about this site because personally, I dont. Just a future reminder the next time you have to deal with a new guy. Swordsman 3 Hey Zarai, what about my character Makoto Masanori, can he join the Seven Swordsman now? Cuarta espada 03:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) bloodlines hey i just wanted to explain about that. I didnt intend to manipulate kekkai genkai. I just wanted my swordsman to have the ability to make a shield by using his own blood and solidifying it by mixing it with his chakra. As his father and mother had diff bloodlines i thought id use that as a reason for making this a unique power of his. I didnt plan it like that from the start. It just so happened that when you told me that my original backstory would make my character too old in the current timeline i needed to change it. Thought the character's father's name was not initially needed, i needed to name him now. So as i had already made the character Ryuichi tatsu i decided to use him. It was just a matter of convenience and nothing else. The mixing of bloodlines happened due to plain stupidity. I thought that him being able to use his blood to make a shield due to his parents diff heritage would make it more plausible and add more credibility to it. How mistaken i was just shows how much i still need to know about the rules here. So ill remove the blood powers immediately and leave him with just the allowed nature manipulation. So sorry again about all this. And also thanks for all the help you have been giving me, for a new user it has made things a little easier here.Jet'ikaTalk 12:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Back Again Yea that's kind of perfect But sword I take out Mizu ookami or do Appentices have there own special sword also? Srry about the signature. I'm on my phone and it doesn't have it False Tailed Beasts The current canon here revolves around the dissapearence of ninja's and false tailed beasts. But i cant seem to find an article about the false tailed beasts. Can you direct me to its articel if it exists or let me know who i should ask to get more info on them. Also i made a post in one of the part 7 pages where entries had already been made, the konoha page. So do you have by chance have a free konoha character who could rp with me there and help my character out? Also i changed the sword abilities of my character. Check them outand let me know if they are all right. Jet'ikaTalk 13:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika I had signed them up before using them. Also i'm only online for the next half an hour or so. Gotta go out. Any chance we can rp b4 then? I will have net after then also but wont be able to post as flash will be blocked there. Any way i could send my part of the story to you and you could post it for me whenever you get the chance? Because I am at my summer job rigth now and dont get proper net all day. So around this time i get to use my own net and can post. Rest of the time i can only view as the new posting involves flash. Maybe i could mail you or something?Jet'ikaTalk 13:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Well I basically had a idea where someone would step in to help my character and fight the false tail. Then while the fight was going on, S would act as if he was unconscious and start to gather nature chakra. then according to how the other character's fight was going he would step in to help when another tailed beast would show up. then they would fight their own battles and so on.I had only planned upto the gathereing chakra part and then was gonna add according to how the story progressed till then. Also i had an idea for the seven swordsman. What about a character who is not a part of the group but is the medical nin responsible for taking care of their injuries. Could also accompany them into battles and all? Jet'ikaTalk 14:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika I didnt really want to make the character myself as i still have some stuff to add to the ones i have. Was just putting the idea out there. And i'll most probably post next on early monday morning as am going away for the weekend, so will add to the story line then:) Jet'ikaTalk 14:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Help? Bombadcrow666 00:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Sakana's teacher How about Reiko Himegami? Yaijun Well I was getting ready to post my part in After the Summit: Attack on the Hidden Leaf then I noticed your and Jet'ika post and I was wondering how could I fit my character Natsu Uzumaki in with your guys's post so I wish to discuss it with you Zaraikou. --YaijunRinnegan 19:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Natsu is walking through the forest in the outskirts of Konohagakure trying to send his monthly report to the Hokage when suddenly he is attacked by the giji kyuubi and he uses one of his Dragon Fire Art jutsu , I just wanted a small cameo to introduce him a little then add more after I introduce him. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 20:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 20:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I found some good pages where you could get more pics for Reiko Himegami if you wanted more, http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Bonus_Gallery#Erza_Scarlet & http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet#Magic_.26_Abilities ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 21:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey its your turn in the Konoha page. And I had a request. Could you let me strike the killing blow to the fake sanbi. That way all of our characters would have defeated a tailed beast. Maybe you fight off the sanbi and try to capture it but the moment i reach sage mode i attack it with a slightly too strong attack and kill it saying that it was starting to irritate him. Also I saw that "Emanyueru-Sama" was gonna add to After the Summit: Attack on the Hidden Leaf and i kinda had an idea about how he could join in. Currently your character is dealing with the Sanbi so that I can go into Sage Mode to track the other false tails and get an idea of the enemy's strength. So I was thinking that after going into sage mode i notice that his character is nearby and is very close to another False tail. So we quickly finish off the Sanbi and then head off towards him. Then he could introduce his character and fight the beast. After that the three of us reach him and we start attacking a large group of tailed beasts in the village in a standard 4 man team. Its just a suggestion but this is one of the ways in which his character could come into the story line without adding a new section. What do you think? Also can I use your Gravity Release name as the kekkei genkai for one of my characters? I wanted to use the basic concepts of gravity control and saw that you already had a page on it. I had some ideas on it so will describe the working of the techniques on the character page, but wanted to use the name gravity release so thought I should ask you first. Jet'ikaTalk 03:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika I just add what he was doing earlier this morning right? ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I just posted I hope it's well enough. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : P.S. I have a little problem with my grammar so if your willing to cope with thatI will keep on posting after you and Jet post your post. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 16:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 17:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm done with my part of the post. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 18:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks great. Gravity Release Ok ill enter in the story now. Also I have made a clan and i wanted their kekkei genkai to be gravity manipulation. You already have an article by the name Gravity Release so i cant create one. So do you mind if i use the name for my clan's kekkei genkai? the intial clan page is here, Shishido Clan. Please let me know as soon as you can as i want to finish the article and accordingly edit my character.Jet'ikaTalk 15:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika No problem man. I had read the talk page but as the article was still there and had no clean up tag i thought they had allowed it. no problem, i'll think of a different kekkei genkai.Jet'ikaTalk 15:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks man. Wasnt aware of that. So changed it to a simple rasengan for now. So im only allowed a rasengan? not even twin raengans? And by variant you mean adding wind to it or water to it? So i get ether a simple rasengan or a single elemental varient. If I make one single water variant of the raenga will that be allowed and in that case can i still use the simple rasengan?Jet'ikaTalk 16:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ya ill be more careful in the future. And ya my part is done. You can add now. and I'll be using a water variant of the rasengan. So will the normal rasengan be usable as well?Jet'ikaTalk 16:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Hey i had made a character to act in the back story of one of my main characters S. But while making the character I realised i could alot more with him. SO i made him a full fledged character. Hametsu is a missing nin from S's clan and the one who killed off his clan. He is currently affiliated with Otogakure. As one of your characters is head of the village, i wanted to ask you what exactly will otogakure be doing in the future. Can i begin posting on their page? Also have you come up with some ideas for the After the Summit: Attack on the Hidden Leaf story? Jet'ikaTalk 16:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika thanks. Ill hae my characters done in a few days. Will post after that.Jet'ikaTalk 17:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Seven Swordsmen of The Mist Apprentice? Shadow, just asking, after I get my article Twelve Guardian Ninja done, and a character I am working on with Shingi, I plan on making a Mist Ninja, (or assorted Land of Water Ninja) And I was asking / hoping / wondering that when I made him / her that he /she could be apprenticed to one of the Seven Swordsmen? Just asking. Please, Thanks, Good Luck, Have Fun, All That. Sincerely - The Bombadcrow666 02:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Akai inuzuka umm talk to me so we may collab with Touko Kanzaki. I have put him in the character acception page. So hit me back with the news. staticzZz 05:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC)